Sacrifice
by Smithyloverforeverx-x-x
Summary: What would have happened if Gabriel had missed? If he had shot Smithy instead of Kerry? How would the whole series of events that followed be changed if the wrong person got hurt...
1. The plan

OK Everyone, here is my new story. Hope you like it. Please give some feedback and review. I would like some help or ideas. thanks very much.

It'll make more sense in the next chapter! But please stick with it!

thanks

* * *

_Life is strange. We all live like there is something to keep us going, a sense of purpose. We all think life is mapped out the way we want it to be and we will work it out somehow. However, life plays tricks on us. Some call it fate, others call it destiny, and some people call it a mistake. You take a wrong turning, you miss a certain bus, you say the wrong thing at the wrong time and BAM… you've just created an alternate timeline. How could things have been different? You could stop something, or meet someone, or find something. Sometimes in life, there are things that aren't meant to happen, or so we think. It's all about making decisions and how you deal with the consequences._

* * *

He was ready for her. She was coming to the station and he was ready. He knew what he wanted to say, and what he wanted to happen. He needed her, and he wanted everything to be ok. Her dad needed to get better, then they needed to sort themselves out. Try to make something work, coz god knew how much he loved Kerry young.

* * *

He was ready for her. She was coming back to the station and he was ready. He was on the building, in position. Ready to fire. For what she had done to him. She knew too many things and there was always the possibility that she would say something. He had to stop her. who knows, maybe if she didn't know, there might have been a future for them. She was a good looking girl, no doubt about it. But this was what was happening now, and he needed to be focused. God, he hated Kerry Young.

* * *

Please review!

thanks very much!


	2. The shock

SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I WAS WAITING FOR MORE REVIEWS.

THANK YOU TO

DARKNESS DEADLY

SALLYANDCALLUM

LRCSMITH133

please review, I know this one's short but next one will be longer and in more detail!

thanks!

* * *

She got out of the taxi and walked towards the station. She had it coming. She's got this coming. Gabriel Kent pulled out the sniper riffle and loaded. Now he had to wait for the right moment to stri-… why is he there? Why is he ALWAYS there? They could have been together, only she got with Smithy. And here he was again. Getting in the way. Look at him, the look on his face. He's only out for one thing Kerry. Not like I was, I'm sorry, but I've lived this life too long to let it go now. Ready, Aim, Fire…

No.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

No.

Why did she move?

Why did she move?

Why did she move?

* * *

"my dad's going to be ok!" Kerry said, looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah I know" He smiled at her. He was ready for her.

"I made a promise to myself, if he lived!" Smithy nodded at her. "there are things I know, and they're gonna mean big changes for a lot of people. I'm gonna go see inspector Gold now"

"the information on Gabriel-" She cut him off

"It's not that, it's more than that."

"I don't care" She looked up at him. "I don't care about anything else except…" Should he say it?

"nor do I" She said and smiled at him. He never felt this way before, he loved her. But did she..

"Smithy" He waited "I love you" It hit him. The shock of those words hit him. He grinned and leaned into her, they kissed and he was away in another world. He lifted her up and turned, he was the…

The…

What was wrong?

No.

Why was he on the floor?

What was Kerry saying, he couldn't hear.

There's blood, why is there blood?

What happened?

What happened?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

thanks


	3. The wait

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, IT IS A BIT LONGER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

Kerry sat on the ground, she didn't remember falling over; she didn't remember catching Smithy as he fell. All she knew was that he was bleeding, there was blood everywhere. Don't Panic.

"HELP!" She yelled and she turned her head. For once, there was no-one outside of Sun Hill station!

"OFFICER DOWN!" She saw people start to run out to her "SHOTS FIRED!" She looked down to the man in her arms.

"Smithy, can you hear me! Don't close your eyes sweetheart! Please, listen to my voice!" Smithy's breathing wasn't that good. She started to stroke his face when she heard the super's voice.

"Kerry!" she reluctantly looked up at him. "Are you hurt?"

"No! But we need an ambulance now! Smithy's been shot and there's lot's of blood!" She looked down at him and suddenly someone was throwing something over the floor. It was a first aid kit. She opened it and started to put pressure on the wound, to try and stop the bleeding.

"Where did the shot come from?" Adam's voice was distant; she was too busy concentrating on Smithy.

"Over by the offices, I think. Look, where's this ambulance?" She looked up to Adam's face.

"Armed response is on their way"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED!" She looked back to Smithy, whose eyes were partially opened but were hazy. "WE NEED AN AMBULANCE! IT'S OBVIOUS THE SHOTS HAVE STOPPED!"

"Kerry, Calm down!" Adam was calling to her but she didn't care. Smithy was struggling to breathe.

"Nice, deep breaths. Ok? Please don't die. Please!" she looked up "We need the ambulance NOW!" She didn't realise she was crying. Then Smithy started to gasp for air.

"NO! Please, don't die. Come on! You owe me a drink! Please, not again. No-one else can die now!" She heard sirens. Thank God. "You're going to be fine Smithy! The ambulance is here!" Then there was a paramedic there. Talking to her. She didn't respond.

"Hello? Can you tell me his name?"

"It's Dale" Adam was there, helping for once.

"Dale, can you hear me?" The paramedic was on his knees, then Smithy was out of Kerry's arms.

"He's called Smithy. He hates Dale." There was blood all over her clothes. The paramedic smiled at her.

"Ok, Smithy. Let's get you to the hospital. Are you coming?" He looked at Kerry. She nodded, and walked to the ambulance. Smithy was on a stretcher and he had an oxygen mask. Kerry knew he would hate every minute of this. He hated attention, she smiled to herself. She looked and saw half the station by the door. She said nothing to any of them. She climbed into the back of the ambulance and held Smithy's hand. It was freezing cold. She sat in the chair next to the paramedic who was rushing about doing things and putting stuff on Smithy.

"He's going to be ok, isn't he?" Her voice was barley a whisper.

"Let's get him to the hospital, eh?"

Kerry knew what that meant, it meant probably not.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
